


[Mikell/Bright]之後發生的事情

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Mikell/Bright]之後發生的事情

　　「呃……！」Bright能得到的回應是鞭子被揮下時破空的聲響和它擊打在自己裸露的臀部時發出的『啪』一聲，伴隨著熱辣的疼痛讓他的身體縮了一下。  
　　「自己數著，敢躲的話之後加上去。」  
　　「……、──！…二、……」Mikell不論是手勁、力道還是位置都精準得不受年紀影響，以一個施虐者來說他的兄長可以說是相當稱職。  
　　「、！嘶──三……」

　　剛開始的時候還是比較容易的，超過二十下以後就不是了。  
　　一開始還能控制的眼淚會隨著他的抽噎撲簌簌地落下，已經皮開肉綻的臀肉上交錯重疊著鞭痕，跪得發痠的膝蓋微微顫抖著，然而Mikell還沒有停手的意思。  
　　「二十二……！嗚、！」Bright緊緊抓著身下的軟墊，冷汗已經浸濕了襯衫並讓瀏海貼在前額，也許他的確時常把自己弄死，但這並不代表他就能習慣疼痛。  
　　「…二十三…………」這具太過年輕的身體還帶有剛變聲完低啞的音色，不論先前的主人是否流過淚，此刻的Bright跟Mikell都知道這具身體哭泣時能發出何等容易讓人燃起嗜虐慾望的悲鳴。  
　　懲罰還在繼續，到第三十下的時候Mikell停了手，並不是因為結束而是因為他在等Bright在哽咽與喘息的空檔向他討饒。  
　　Bright會這麼做的。

　　「還有幾下？」Mikell問他。  
　　「……、……二、二十……」不再被鞭打的臀部又熱又痛，Bright的聲音被啜泣掩蓋得既微弱又斷斷續續。  
　　「你確定你沒數錯？」儘管Bright因為背對他而看不見Mikell還是挑了下眉。  
　　「…沒有、……」Bright的聲音發顫：「…Mikell…你明明知道這沒有意義──」  
　　「怎麼會沒有呢？親愛的James。」Mikell輕輕晃動手上的鞭子。「為了要讓你記得後果，這就是體罰的意義。」  
　　「……嗚！嗚啊…！哈──！」還沒等Bright再說些什麼，接下來的幾下來得又快又急，被打得眼淚再次迸出的Bright根本沒有心力去數又打了幾下。「Mikell、！…嗚…！」  
　　偏偏這種疼痛就那麼剛好介於能夠忍受與痛到昏厥之間，逼迫他得清醒的去經歷去體會每一次揮擊。  
　　這種純粹的暴力比摻雜性慾意味的還要難以接受多了，也更容易使他被蹂躪得像一灘爛肉一樣。

　　等到終於再次停下來Bright的膝蓋立刻就軟了，除了啜泣以外什麼聲音都發不出的癱在沙發上，身體因為疼痛而不受控制的顫抖著，乾掉的血痕又被疊上新流出的血沿著大腿流下來。  
　　然而即使是這樣的情況下紅腫的後穴依然無法克制的收縮著，性器也對於愉虐起了生理反應，Bright用最後的一點力氣夾緊雙腿，不想被他的兄長發現他是如何容易從痛苦中得到歡愉，不過顯然是徒勞無功。  
　　「……James，我真的不曉得你喜歡被抽竟然到了這個程度？」Mikell的馬鞭前端抵在他毫無防備的後穴上挺入，Bright的身體雖然顫抖得更加厲害了卻沒有絲毫抵抗。  
　　「嗚……！啊、…哈……！」他是多麼的想對自己的哥哥否認，然而除了呻吟以外甚麼都無法辯解的身體出賣了他，被粗魯地搗弄幾下後他覺得自己簡直快射了，在自己的家人面前連最後一點尊嚴都被碾成齏粉，羞恥的痛苦跟背德的快樂撕扯著他。「…住手…Mikell、……！」  
　　「為什麼要住手？你不是很喜歡這樣嗎？」Mikell冷哼了聲，看著他的弟弟在他面前因為高潮而僵直了身體，虛脫後還因為餘韻而一陣一陣的抽搐，他拔出馬鞭後將之隨意扔在地上。  
　　「哈啊……嗚、……」Bright無法克制的抽噎著，不論怎麼說Mikell這次都做得太過分了。  
　　此時Mikell的手格外溫柔的覆上他的後腦輕輕撫摸他的頭髮，這樣的反差讓他打了個激靈。  
　　「James……要是你敢用更換身體來逃避疼痛的話你會知道我真正生氣起來是什麼樣子。」Mikell輕輕吻上他的臉頰，像是小時候他每次被責罵後哭泣時的那樣，只是此時Mikell同時既是他的責罰也是他的安慰。

　　「…Mikell……」在那溫暖的懷抱裡他逐漸止住了哭泣，在他的兄長放開後挪動身體時的抽痛讓他最後還是失禁了。  
　　無法控制的生理反應讓他只能看著從自己下體溢流出來的尿液卻什麼都無法阻止。


End file.
